


Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored

by HouseGameOfPotter



Series: Jonerys Valentine's Challenge 2019 [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Addicted Jon, Clubbing, Dark Daenerys, F/M, Jealousy, Sex In Club, Smut, This was such fun to write omg, make-up sex, slightly dark, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: Jon and Dany split up, but when they see each other at the club, they both know what's going to happen...





	Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored

**Author's Note:**

> As you know, I am taking part in a challenge on tumblr by user 'JonerysFic' and 'MhysaOfDragons' in which for seven days from Valentines day I am uploading a new one shot. The prompts have been provided and the stories have all been written and I gotta say you're in for a lot of Jonerys content.
> 
> So Day 6, 19th February, which is when I'm uploading this, the prompt I chose was 'Make up Sex'. Basically Ariana is a queen and I wrote this cus why not. Not full on Make-up sex but jealousy and lust and yeeeeeeeee
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, please leave kudos and comments if you do, it will mean the world!

She was dancing, freely and full of vigour as the sleazy tunes filled her ears and possessed her very being. She’d already seen him here, with his new girlfriend she’d heard about, redhead and too good for the filthy man he was. She knew he’d seen her too, a stalling moment in the corner of her eye to where an intense gaze of lust immediately replaced it, and so the game had begun. 

_ You got me some type of way, ain’t used to feeling this way… _

Their breakup had been messy, but it wasn’t the first time it’s happened, nor she suspected would it be the last. But she was hot for him all the time, her vibrator at home hadn’t known another name or had another face other than his. Given the mini, leather dress and choker combination she was wearing, the fact he eyed her up and down, she had to assume he was hot for her too. Plus the tight ponytail and flow of her silver blonde hair, fashioned in a way that would be so good for pulling from behind. 

She had him in the bag.

She tries to look disinterested, dancing around in a seductive fashion, her own hands roaming her skin, her flesh on fire as the skin on skin contact increased. But oh how she was interest, oh how she wanted nothing more than the taste the minty fresh mouth on her own, to feel his length pressed against the apex of her ass. She knew the freak he was, and she wanted to unleash him. 

_ I do not know what to say, yeah yeah, but I know I shouldn’t think about it. _

The music sent Dany into a place of complete and utter serenity, need and lust and adoration rolled over in waves but it never controlled her, she was in control of it. And so she was feeling sinful, wanting to kiss him right in from of the girl he’d come with, take him in her mouth in the unhygienic backrooms, or even the alleyway outside. 

She knows he’s watching her, from somewhere, she knows he’s watching her every curve and edge move, wishing he was grinding up on her, wishing they were the only two there that existed and that he could take her here, in this very club. So with this information, she puts extra emphasis on her movement and the way she danced. 

She bent down and up, she wiggled her hips to and fro, she breathed heavily as the air in the club became hazy over time. She grinded on other men, moving between different ones, none of them mattering, only him and his cock. 

_ Took one fucking look at your face, I wanna know how you taste… _

Over the hour of them both being there, she feels the precipitation, the sticky sweat building in her outfit, on her chest. The strobe lights make her feel almost invincible, like she was energised by the bulbs themselves. She catches the smallest of glances from his eyes again, intense and undressing her where she stands. She’d seen that gaze so many times, the outcome from tonight would be the one she wanted, she was sure of it. 

She only breaks once, to get a drink from the bar to keep the fire within her going, to keep her feeling juiced and ready for him. She’s not far from him when she does, he’s leaned against the bar at the other end. She chances a look at him through the glass, and her clamouring chest wants to run to him and fuck him where he stands. 

He looks to good to pass up, his wild and curly hair so grabbable and enticing, his eyes so entrancing and wandering over her form. He’s trying to pay attention to the redheaded girl stood next to him, but she knows he wants the woman she was. 

_ Usually don’t give it away, yeah yeah, but you know I’m already thinkin’ bout it. _

Daenerys doesn’t put women down, she’s not better than anyone else, but she’s carried away by the game they’re both playing, she’s in need of him, she hates him not being against her, he’s the half of her she need to feel whole in the moment. So she slowly makes her way over to him, one song at a time, dancing with different drunk and high men as she does. 

She makes it seem so natural, but it’s turning into early morning now and she need to take him home, she needed to feel him devouring her in every way humanly possible. She needed to feel him inside her, them both pressed against a wall, against a glass window, anything...

_ Then I realise ‘she’s right there’, and I’m at home like ‘damn this ain’t fair’… _

She was going to have to deal with the girl, effortlessly but in a way that would be gentle. She makes eye contact with him, and he’s almost daring her to come closer. She wants to, she’s aching for him. Her heart is hammering in her chest like she’s run a marathon, her breath in her lungs is struggling for an outlet. 

She moves in slowly, the sluttiest part of herself engaged as she moves to music and feeling, dancing with some random junkie next to him and the girl, grinding with purpose and allowing her mouth to part as a force she can’t control takes over her body, in full view of him.She knows he’s hard for her, knows he’s desperate to taste what she had to offer. 

But she can’t give the game over to him in such an easy turn of events, she needs to make him work for it. The guys she’s grinding on backs it up into her ass almost, and so forth, there’s a sudden frenzy where the randomer thinks he’s found his luck, but she pushes him away for another guy, all to make the one she wants jealous. 

_ Break up with your girlfriend, yeah yeah, cus I’m bored, you can hit it in the morning, yeah yeah, like it’s yours… _

All it would take, would be one little word, one magical word to her and she’s be his. But he was stoic, their eyes constantly connecting as she’s within a few yards of him. Sipping his drink by the bar, holding onto his drink tightly, the girl not doing much but stare around. The girls knows, she knows his eyes are elsewhere and she’s nervous of what will happen. She needs to make her move, or it will be over. 

She pushes the final man away before she makes her close approach. She runs her hands over his chest, feeling the strength in his muscles as she does, wanting his other muscle inside her. She’s whispering in his ears that she’ll be somewhere waiting for him, that this girl is nothing compared to her pussy and he knows it. 

She gives the girl a sorry glance, the shock and upset on her face prevalent and perturbed. She offers condolences, saying that they’ve been on and off for years and it wasn’t meant to be for her, all the while grinding up against him. She can feel his hard length, it’s making her feel stir crazy.

_ I know it ain’t right, but I don’t care, break up with your girlfriend, yeah yeah, cus i'm bored... _

She feels a small amount of sorrow for the redhead, who’s tears begin to stream down her face, so she offers her a hook, and points to a guy she knows from somewhere else, saying he likes Redheads, before gripping her man by his arm and dragging him towards the back of the club. 

The smoke and haze of the room filled her with a feeling of lust she knew well. He was her drug. One touch and the intoxication is instant. Whatever he wants to do is what they will do and there isn't a thing she can do to stop him in this moment - not that she'd want to. Just his scent sends her into a heady trance, one that won’t end until their finish. 

But there’s a part of her that wants him to give her the control, or for her to just take it, like she’d taken him from the girl. She wants to drive him crazy, she wants to make him beg for mercy because her pussy is so good, make him plead for a moment to breathe. She wanted to do every naughty thing to him until his mind exploded. 

_ This shit always happen to me yeah, why can't we just play for keeps? Practically on my knees, yeah, yeah, but I know I shouldn't think about it... _

They stop, to kiss against a wall, his finger tips are electric, they must be, for wherever they touch her, her skin tingles in a frenzy of static. As his hands move over her skin her body has a transitory paralysis, her mind unable to process the pleasure so fast. His head moves around to her left ear and he whispers what's coming next, a promise of going into the bathroom or some other closed of area and fucking her senseless.

Suddenly her body is off pause-mode and she pull back for a kiss that's both soft and hard. Both of us move in an intoxicated dance of limbs, never making the exact same moves twice, not in the decade we've been on and off lovers. He's her cat-nip, She’s his whiskey on ice. The music is still entrancing, and she knows the redhead is long forgotten.

_ You know what you're doin' to me, you're singin' my songs in the streets, yeah, yeah, actin' all innocent, please, when I know you're out here thinkin' 'bout it _

They need to move to privacy and she knows they need each other. She’s needed him since she last had him. They used to fuck in his car every single day. Even hours after she touched herself body, his smell still lingers on and she’d imagine him entering her again and again and again. She used to do anything they could imagine for him and would do anything so that he wouldn't tire of her like he clearly had the redhead. 

But they couldn’t move straight away, they were too consumed by one another. Their lips fitted perfectly, as if they were meant for each other. Moving against each other, feeling each other. he grabbed the back of her neck, growling in the kiss as she whimpered in pleasure. They were fighting for control, and both knew the control was a pendulum, swinging one way and then another. 

She fought for a bit, urging them both across the club to the door she knows is there, to the hiding place in which they could both be free  to fuck hard. The others in the club don’t even look, a couple of people making out was nothing new, but the freaky nature with which this would end was something else. 

_ Then you realize she's right there yeah, and you're at home like, ‘Damn, she can't compare’... _

She wants him, needs him, she’s desperate beyond compare and so forcefully, she pushes him, running to the door with him on her tale as the clubbers grind into the new day. She is wet, she can feel it between her thighs, feel it where she needs his cock. 

She sees the door, a small cupboard, perhaps a cleaning one, but all she knows is if she doesn’t go in there with him, she’d open her legs on the floor in front of everyone and risk being arrested. She can feel him behind her when she pauses outside the door to look around, his hard as rock cock trying to fuck her in the ass even with her clothes on. So she pushes the door open and drags him in. 

With the door closed every pretence falls. The facade they show the club melts away and all they want is to fuck each other's brains out. Every kiss has a raw intensity - breathing fast, heart rates faster. Then before they both know how it happened they are naked and their skin is moving softly together, like the finest of silk. 

_ Break up with your girlfriend, yeah yeah, cus i'm bored... _

She feels his hand enter from below moving fast, their tongues entwined in a kiss, and then he's inside, changing her breathing with every thrust, hearing her moans timed to his body. Then all at once he stops and kisses from her breasts to her stomach, his hands light; then he's licking and using his fingers all at once, watching her reaction, feeling how her legs move, watching her body writhe. 

He tells her he's going to make her beg for it, like she wanted him to, he says it’s a punishment for taking him away from a healthy relationship and dragging him back to her. She just lets out a moan, unable to articulate a response. In seconds he's on her again, fucking her harder, just long enough to intoxicate her mind before stopping again. 

If it's begging he wants, he's gonna have to stop long enough for her brain to start working again first. And she wouldn’t beg for it, she didn’t see anything wrong in what she’d done, and he’d hardly complained out on the dance-floor. They both knew it was a power move, and he’s done it to initiate control. 

_ With your girlfriend, your girlfriend… _

Their end is close and so as they climax together, desperately clawing at one another for power, for the edge, feeling complete, she feels a feeling of relief was over her. There was no girlfriend anymore, he was hers once again, and they would be together from now on. 

“Jon” She says his name finally, and it’s both their undoing. 

“Dany” He replies, as their breathing slows down, their naked bodies flushed against one another, she’s in complete ecstasy. All she thinks about is his body against hers, his cum dripping down her leg, her sweating form as they look into each other’s eyes. Mutually missed one another. 

They would try harder not to break up this time. 

_ Try. _


End file.
